


I Know Now

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Not Quite a Drabble, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes discuss knowledge. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song on your Ipod.





	I Know Now

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song from Snoopy! The Musical.

"Hobbes did you ever think how many things we'd do differently if we already knew what we now know?"

"Sure, like how you can't bend a cracker."

"Sure Hobbes, I was thinking more like, if you steer a sled into a tree you crash instead of going through."

"Look out!"

"Or not getting a time warp going down a hill."

"Duck!"

"Or that you're a dummy who gets lost if I don't keep you with me"

"Eek!"

"Wouldn't it be great to go back and do things differently Hobbes?"

"Yes, oof, I wouldn't have gotten on the toboggan."


End file.
